


Behind the Scenes

by HoofbeatsOrThunder



Series: The Barden University Theater Company presents... [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Becommissar Week, College AU, Day 4, F/F, follow up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoofbeatsOrThunder/pseuds/HoofbeatsOrThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee dates and Twenty Questions. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up fic to Under the Spotlight, so there may be some small amount of confusion if you haven't read that one first. All German is courtesy of the wonderful lilolilyrae! Translations are at the end.

Beca glances at her phone for what is probably the twentieth time in the last five minutes alone, checking to make sure that she has the time and place right for her coffee date ( _Oh God, is this even a date? Holy shit_ ) with Luisa. She reads the last text message that she received from the German once more just to be on the safe side.  
  
_Meet me at the campus Starbucks at 2 this afternoon? It’s been far too long since I’ve seen my tiny maus ;)_  
  
Beca can’t help but grin a bit stupidly at her phone before she catches herself and forces her face back into some semblance of her usual resting bitch face. She and Luisa have only been talking for a little over two weeks and she’s already spiraling down into a sappy mess that would almost put Benji’s crush on the newest Bella, the legacy Emily, to shame.  
  
It’s nothing overly serious, she reminds herself. Beca really still barely knows Luisa even though they have texted nearly every day since they met at that showing of Cabaret. But that doesn't mean that she isn't hopeful.  
  
Beca eventually reaches her destination and stops just outside the entrance of the cafe to check her appearance in the reflection of the building's storefront windows. She swipes at a stray curl, frowning at the unruly bit of hair, before deeming herself as presentable as she can be. Taking a deep breath, she pushes through the doors and immediately scopes out the room, searching nervously for Luisa. It only takes a moment for her to spot the German where she stands in line to order a drink. Thankfully Luisa's back is to Beca, and the Bella has a brief moment to try and control the treacherous grin threatening to break free across her face.  
  
She squeezes through the crowd to pop up beside Luisa, giving the taller woman her most charming smile when she startles her. Luisa's look of surprise is replaced by a bright grin the moment she recognizes Beca beside her.  
  
"There you are, tiny maus. I had worried that you wouldn’t show." Before Beca realizes what's happening, Luisa leans down and presses a kiss to each of her cheeks, though she lingers just a second too long to be considered formal. The brunette can feel her face heating but is helpless to stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. “How are you, leibling?”  
  
“Um, great. Fantastic, actually, now that I get to see you.” Beca almost face-palms when the words leave her treacherous mouth. Jesus Christ, she needs to chill, but something about Luisa seems to make her brain-to-mouth filter completely disappear. The German doesn’t seem to mind Beca’s word vomit and grins smugly down at the Bella.  
  
“I feel much the same,” she says warmly, reaching out to push back the flyaway curl Beca had been struggling with earlier. Her fingers brush across the shell of Beca’s ear, ghosting down her neck and across her collarbone, and the smaller woman’s skin breaks out into goosebumps. Beca struggles to remember where the conversation was going, her mind drifting off to consider just where she would like Luisa’s fingers to be tracing.  
  
A polite cough from the cashier behind the counter jolts the two women back into reality, and Beca nearly groans in embarrassment and frustration as Luisa turns to order her drink. She’s completely hopeless and utter trash for this woman, and she’s known her for less than a month and physically been in her magnetic presence all of two times. _I’m so fucked_ , she thinks helplessly.  
  
She manages to focus long enough to order her own coffee before Luisa leads her to a quiet table, her hand warm and painfully distracting where it lays against the small of Beca's back. When the Bella settles into her seat, she get the surprise of her life when Luisa slides into the seat next to her rather than across the table. Beca stares up at the other woman, eyes comically wide.  
  
"What is it, tiny maus?" the German asks. She turns to face Beca, crossing her long legs under the table. "Did you wish for me to sit elsewhere?"  
  
Beca makes a very determined effort not to jump when Luisa’s knee brushes her own and hastily takes a gulp of her coffee to give herself a moment to stall. Luisa watches with a smug smirk, amusement plain in her eyes. She swallows her mouthful of coffee and says, “No, this is totally fine. Everything’s fine. Especially you.” She closes her eyes in resignation. _Can’t even manage to go two whole sentences before the brain filter just shuts off._  
  
Gentle fingers tilt her chin up, and she opens her eyes to find Luisa much closer than she had been just moments ago. This close, all Beca can think of is how much she would really like to kiss the other woman until they both can’t breathe.  
  
“I think you are also very fine,” Luisa tells her with a grin. “I think you are especially fine when you are so flustered, and I would love nothing more than to kiss you, but then I fear our little date would be cut short, ja?” She strokes Beca’s jaw line, admiring the faint blush spreading across her pale cheeks. “And I would very much like to take the time to know you, tiny maus.”  
  
Luisa sits back a little, giving Beca the room she needs to catch her breath. She takes another sip of coffee and watches as the German does the same. She most certainly _does not_ stare at Luisa’s throat when she swallows or the way the woman’s fingers curl around her cup. She forces her eyes away. Jesus. She needs Jesus.  
  
“So why don’t we play a bit of a game?” Luisa looks at Beca over her coffee, perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in question. “Like a Twenty Questions kind of game.”  
  
Luisa grins mischieviously, and Beca almost regrets her offer, because that is possibly the most devious smile she’s ever seen on the German. It’s both ridiculously hot and horribly suspicious. “What are the rules for this question game?” Luisa asks. She sets her coffee down on the table and gives Beca her full attention.  
  
“Okay, so the only rule is no passing up a question. Anything is up for grabs, even the super embarrassing stuff.” Luisa nods in agreement. “I’ll let you go first,” Beca offers.  
  
Luisa looks off to the side, eyes going slightly unfocused as she comes up with a question. Beca takes the opportunity to observe the other woman’s flawless face until she turns back. “Are you ready to begin, tiny maus?”  
  
Beca gives Luisa her best deadpan look. “As ready as I’ll ever be. Hit me with your best shot.”  
  
Luisa laughs, head thrown back and grins down at the Bella. “Oh, I quite like it when you are feisty, kleine maus. I shall start easy on you for now. What is your major here at Barden?”  
  
Beca is honestly a little shocked that the blonde didn’t immediately go for the most embarrassing or intimate questions, but she manages to cover her surprise quickly. “I’m a music production major.” The German’s eyes go wide with delight, and she seems even more curious than before, if that were even possible.  
  
“Is that so? You never mentioned that you were musically inclined, Beca. What do you wish to do with your degree?”  
  
Now it’s Beca’s turn grin triumphantly. “Nuh-uh, you had your first question. Now it’s my turn.” Luisa scowls at this, but the Bella can tell it’s jokingly, and the woman goes even further by disdainfully flipping a curtain of blonde hair over her shoulder. Beca can’t help but laugh at Luisa’s dramatic attitude. It honestly blows her mind a bit to see the blonde acting out and being so playful. _But you barely know this woman, remember? That’s the whole point of this game_ , she reminds herself.  
  
She gives Luisa a cheeky grin, and says, “All right, turnabout is fair play, so what’s your major?”  
  
The taller woman shifts in her seat so that she is once more facing Beca, their legs brushing under the table. Beca swears that all the nerve endings in her body have suddenly collected in her calf, making her hyper aware of every movement of Luisa’s legs against her own. “I am not actually majoring in anything since I have already graduated with my bachelor’s degrees in biochemistry and music. I am now working on receiving my doctorate.”  
  
Beca lets that sink in for a moment. She never really considered herself someone who considered intelligence to be a turn on or a kink, but sitting there imagining Luisa in a science lab looking like every hot doctor fantasy come to life, she feels her heart both skip a beat and speed up all at once. Jesus Christ, this woman is going to send her into cardiac arrest one of these days. “Holy shit,” she finally says, _real smooth, Mitchell_ , “I had no idea. I figured that since you were in Cabaret that you were probably a theater major. Holy shit, you’re getting your doctorate? Jesus Christ. I don’t even know what to say to that.”  
  
Luisa is struggling to contain her laughter by this point, her shoulders quivering silently. She puts her arms across the back of Beca’s chair and leans forward to rest her forehead against the Bella’s shoulder while she gets her breathing back under control. Beca freezes, her mind taking up the relentless chant of _she’s touching me, she’s touching me_. “I’m sorry, liebling,” she mutters into Beca’s shoulder, her voice muffled by the material of her blouse. “But your face was quite comical just then.” She finally pulls back, and Beca takes a deep breath, wishing to permanently imprint Luisa’s perfume into her memory. “Shall we continue with our game, tiny maus, or do you wish to forfeit?”  
  
Beca scoffs. “As if. It’s your turn, though.” She settles back in her chair, distracted by the warmth of Luisa’s arm where it still rests against her back. She can see how well toned her bicep is from just out of the corner of her eye. _God grant me strength…_  
  
“What do you wish to do with your degree once you have graduated?”  
  
She grabs her cup and takes another sip of the cooling drink, glancing at the other woman over the rim. Those hypnotic grey eyes are focused on her, shining with curiosity. “Well, I’m currently interning at a recording studio, but it’s basically like being an intern for other interns. So, obviously, I want to move up the ranks, and hopefully my degree will make me slightly more qualified than some of the others.”  
  
“So you wish to become a music producer, then?” Beca almost rolls her eyes at Luisa’s extra question, but she decided to answer it anyway.  
  
“Yeah, that’s the goal. I mean, I’ve arranged music for the Bellas, but that’s just mash-ups. I want to produce some original material.”  
  
Luisa’s brows furrow in confusion. It’s quite possibly the most adorable thing Beca has ever seen. “The Bellas? Who are they?”  
  
“Dude, how have you not heard of us?” Beca teases with a fair amount of surprise and mock outrage. “We’ve basically been the stars of Barden since we became national champions back in my freshman year. And kind of every year after that.” Okay, so she’s actually super proud of her gang of aca-nerds, but could she sound like more of a dork?  
  
Luisa stares at Beca for a long moment, and Beca almost wonders if she’s said something wrong. Then the blonde breaks out in the biggest grin, her face full of wonder. “You are a member of the _Barden Bellas_? Mein Gott, Beca, you are full surprises. You are a singer then?” She leans in, her mouth close enough to Beca’s ear that she can feel the heat of her breath. “Perhaps later you can give me a private performance, ja?” A hand takes up residence high on her thigh, warm and so very thoroughly distracting.  
  
Beca gulps and turns to look at Luisa, and their faces are so close that their noses nearly brush. Luisa’s eyes seem much darker than usual. Beca struggles to find her voice, to breathe, to sit under the scorching heat of the German’s gaze.  
  
“W-what happened to not wanting to cut our date short?”  
  
“I suddenly find myself wondering what it would take to get you out of this cafe. To get you back to my apartment, perhaps.” Beca lets out a squeak of surprise when Luisa suddenly closes the distance between them, kissing her hungrily. She almost lets herself get lost in it, in the wet heat of Luisa’s mouth, in the intoxicating slide of the German’s tongue against her own, but she remembers where she is and pulls away. She stares, wide eyed and suddenly shy, at Luisa.  
  
Eventually she breaks the heavy silence and says, “I would totally be down for that, because you are probably the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” Luisa brushes a strand of hair from Beca’s face, suddenly tender where just moments ago she had been so fiercely passionate.  
  
“I can hear a ‘but’ coming on,” the blonde says, gently disentangling herself from the Bella. “I fear I’ve overstepped my boundaries.”  
  
Beca can see the frustration in Luisa’s eyes but realizes it’s not directed at her. She grabs her hand before she can completely pull away. “Luisa, wait.” the older woman stops but doesn’t quite meet her gaze. “I was going to say that I would love to, really want to actually, but I’ve never been with a woman or really anyone except for like one boyfriend my freshman year, and I’m just really fucking terrified of doing something stupid, and I don’t want you to be disappointed--”  
  
“You could never disappoint me, Beca.” Luisa squeezes her hand and then draws her out of her chair so that they’re both standing. She looks down at the smaller woman, their fingers still linked together. “I forget that this is very new for you. I forget that I have only met you twice because I feel a very strong connection to you, maus. Sometimes I must be reminded to slow down.” She finally smiles again, a small but genuine turn of her lips. “I don’t want for our date to be over yet. I still have many questions for you.”  
  
The pair moves toward the front of the cafe, dumping their trash as they go, never letting go of each others hands. “We could go for a walk,” Beca suggests as the near the doors.  
  
Luisa looks outside with a bemused smile. “It’s raining now, tiny maus.”  
  
Beca shrugs and tugs the taller woman out the door to stand under the canopy of the building. “I like the rain,” she tells Luisa. “A little dark and gloomy. Kind of like me.” She grins up at her companion, watching as she pulls a small umbrella from her bag. Luisa shoots her a hard look, but there isn’t much heat to it.  
  
“Nein, Beca, du bist wie ein Sonnenuntergang. Du bist frisch und neu und schön. Ich wünschte ich würde jeden Morgen zu diesem Anblick aufwachen.”  
  
Beca waits for the translation, but Luisa doesn’t oblige. She huffs irritably and says, “You know I don’t understand German, right? I mean, it’s kind of a huge turn on, but I don’t understand why you can’t just tell me in English.” She lets Luisa open her umbrella before she steps under and basically platers herself to the taller woman’s side. She wraps an arm tightly around Luisa’s waist for good measure.  
  
Luisa looks down at her sharply, but her eyes hold only vague surprise. Beca thinks she can even see a faint blush rise in the German’s cheeks. _I’ve never seen anything so beautiful._  
  
“Perhaps I am not ready for you to know what I am saying, tiny maus. Leave me at least a few secrets for now, ja?”  
  
“I guess I can live with that,” Beca says, shrugging as best as she can while being partially wrapped around Luisa body, which she is quickly discovering is super fucking toned. She understands the need to have secrets. Hell, for most of her life Beca has subscribed to ‘the less you give away, the better off you are’ state of mind, but Luisa seems to rob her of any ability to keep her mouth shut. The sad part is that she can’t even find it in herself to be mad about it. _Is this what a relationship is supposed to feel like?_ she wonders.  
  
They walk together in silence for a few minutes, wandering aimlessly through the campus. The longer they walk, the calmer Beca’s mind becomes, and she realizes that she feels truly content with where she is for the first time in forever. It’s kind of a revelation to her, but she just keeps quiet and tries to hide her grin by burying her face in Luisa’s coat. An arm wraps around her shoulders and draws her closer against the taller woman’s side. Above her head, she hears Luisa murmur, “Lass mich das nicht vermasseln. Bitte.”  
  
_Don’t let me mess this up. Please._

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mein Gott-- My God
> 
> Nein, Beca, du bist wie ein Sonnenuntergang. Du bist frisch und neu und schön. Ich wünschte ich würde jeden Morgen zu diesem Anblick aufwachen. -- No, Beca , you are like a sunset . You are fresh and new and beautiful. You 're a sight I wish I could wake up to every morning.
> 
> Lass mich das nicht vermasseln. Bitte. -- Don't let me mess this up. Please.


End file.
